Fantasía Frustrada
by SalyLuna
Summary: Serena tenía ganas de jugar pero Darién llega cansado y Serena decide aliviar su cansancio. OneShot :D


_**Fantasía Frustrada**_

•·.·´¯`·.·• ✿ • S & D • ✿ •·.·´¯`·.·•

Una rubia se encontraba muy emocionada en su habitación después de haber tomado un relajante baño después de un día muy productivo de compras, había pasado un tiempo desde que ella y su marido habían jugado y ella sentía ganas de jugar, estaba por demás impaciente por mostrarle sus compras.

Había ido a comprar unas cosas al centro comercial y había pasado por casualidad en una tienda para adultos, intrigada entro y encontró unas cositas que le hicieron girar su cabeza alucinada, se había encariñado con un trajecito de conejita con cola de pompón y toda la cosa, encontró un uniforme de oficial y un nada discreto uniforme de enfermera, si en el hospital donde trabajaba su marido había uniformes así ya hubiera sufrido un ataque de histeria y luego a su imaginación vino la apariencia de la enfermera de urgencias, una señora mayor, regordeta y con cara de pocos amigos, murió de risa con su imagen mental. Nop, ese uniforme era solo para las modelos con cuerpo envidiable, pero una de dos, vuelve a su marido sacerdote o ciego, no quería por nada del mundo que viera a mujeres vestidas así que no fueran ella. Ok, los celos hicieron su aparición, se rio y rodo los ojos.

Se sentó en la cama a organizar sus ideas para la nueva fantasía de hoy, había comprado un traje de policía para Darién con todo y esposas, estas prometían bastante, pero aún no se decidía, sería una ladrona o una mujer indefensa y en apuros…hizo una mueca meditándolo, ¿Qué era más excitante? Estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando se escuchó la puerta de entrada, oyó el sonido de la alarma siendo activada y unos pasos lentos por la escalera, brinco de la emoción, ya quería a su marido para comunicarle sus planes.

—Hola cariño –lo saludo la rubia y en cambio consiguió un gruñido—. ¿Sucede algo? –pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

—Nada… —le volvió a gruñir.

—No sabes lo que encontré hoy… —comenzó a relatarle Serena pero se percató que el pelinegro ni caso le hacía, fue directo al closet por un pijama—. Compre unas cosas hermosas… —le dijo la rubia emocionada.

—Aja –fue la única contestación del pelinegro, se estaba quitando el saco, ya había arrojado descuidadamente la corbata y los zapatos, Serena seguía hablando—. Aja –le volvió a contestar sin prestarle atención. La rubia frunció el ceño.

— ¿Te sucede algo? –volvió a preguntar comenzando a enojarse por ser ignorada.

— ¿Además de haber trabajado por casi 18 horas seguidas? –le dijo con ironía—. No, nada. —Le volvió a gruñir.

—Cómo te decía… —comenzaba a hablar la rubia y fue interrumpida.

— ¿Me permites un momento? –Le frunció el ceño—. Me duela la cabeza. –le dijo con rudeza, Serena lo ignoro.

—Compre un uniforme de policía, estaba pensando y será maravilloso —le dijo la rubia emocionada, sus compras llamaron la atención del pelinegro—. ¿Qué quieres que sea, una ladrona o una damisela en apuros? –para enfatizar sus palabras pestañeo exageradamente en su dirección, el hombre se estaba desabotonando la camisa y se paró para mirarla.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? –le pregunto casi indignado, ¿es que acaso no le había prestado atención? —. Serena, te dije que estoy cansado.

—Pero amor… —le dijo la rubia mimosa—. Quiero jugar… —lo trato de coaccionar.

—Serena —le dijo en voz seria y cansada—. Estoy cansado. Acabo de llegar de trabajar. –comenzó a enfatizar—. Estoy agotado, me duele la cabeza, estoy estresado. ¿Y tú quieres jugar? –le pregunto de mal humor, incrédulo por su desfachatez.

—Claro. –la rubia le dijo emocionada—. El disfraz te encantara. –brinco en la cama emocionada y Darién se enojó más.

—Eres tan desconsiderada. –le dijo enojado.

— ¿Desconsiderada yo? –Serena también comenzaba a enojarse—. ¿Y eso como por qué? –lo miraba de mala manera.

—Estoy agotado y tú quieres que tengamos sexo. –le recrimino enojado.

—Pues sí, no veo nada de malo. –le miraba con la cabeza ladeada.

—Para jugar se necesitan energías querida. –La miro con reproche—. Y yo estoy agotado. –le recordó—. Solo quiero bañarme y dormir por mínimo dos días. –le enumero frunciendo el ceño, ahora se había quitado el pantalón a tirones.

Serena lo miro con reproche, se levantó de un salto de la cama y se encerró en el baño, no sin antes azotar la puerta, cosa que hizo enfadar más al pelinegro, su esposa era tan intratable a veces.

X:x:X:x

Serena estaba en el baño paseándose de un lado a otro, refunfuñaba contra el insensible de su marido, ¿No podía alegrarse por pensar en ellos? Pero noooo, solo iba y se enojaba y le echaba a perder sus maquiavélicos planes.

Se quedó parada en la encimera y se miró al espejo, lo bueno es que aún no se había maquillado ni nada, si no fuera una pérdida de tiempo, se cepillo el cabello, se lavó los dientes y algo llamo su atención, dirigió su mirada al puso donde horas antes había dejada olvidada su bolsa de compras y su mente trabajo a mil, brinco feliz, tenía un nuevo plan en mente. Sonrió como el gato que se comió al canario, saco lo que necesitaba de la bolsa y la guardo dentro de la encimera para que no viera Darién que había dentro, agarro unas cosas que necesitaría y se recompuso, no quería que Darién viera que tramaba algo.

Salió como si nada del baño y escondió tras de ella lo que llevaba en las manos, se acercó a rebuscar en el closet y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

X:x:X:x

Darién se acostó en la cama a la espera de que se le pasara el berrinche a la rubia para que pudiera tomar el merecido baño y poder dormir. Estaba molido, tenía dolor de cabeza, le dolía el cuerpo y sus ojos se cerraban de sueño ¿Y qué es lo primero que encuentra al regresar a casa? Una caótica y lujuriosa rubia. En otro momento habría saltado de emoción, pero hoy estaba muy cansado para eso.

Escucho salir a la rubia y rebuscar en sus cosas y después salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Ok, seguía enojada, pero él estaba cansado para ir detrás de ella, quizás después de un buen baño.

Camino hacia la ducha y termino de desnudarse, abrió el agua caliente y entro, dejo que el agua se llevara el cansancio de sus músculos, se quedó de pie dentro del agua disfrutando del agua caliente, le vino a la mente la cara de emoción de su mujer y se sintió mal, la había tratado fatal, una cosa es que estuviera enojado y otra diferente era desquitarse con la rubia que lo único que quería era que ambos la pasaran bien.

Sabía que se había ganado la lotería al casarse con la coneja, era inteligente, divertida, ocurrente, sexy, sensual, hermosa, era todo y más de lo que él hubiera querido en una mujer. Terminando el baño tendría que hablar con ella y jurarle que después la recompensaría, podían jugar a los policías o a los astronautas si la rubia loca lo quería.

Cambio la temperatura por agua fría, se bañó rápidamente y después de comprobar que el cansancio casi había desaparecido, cerro el agua y se secó con la toalla que estaba a mano, se puso los bóxer, calzo el pantalón de la pijama y salió del baño secándose el cabello, la rubia aun no regresaba y eso que sintió que se había tardado en el baño, decidió esperarla en la cama, después de descansar un poco podría hablar con ella y contentarla prometiéndole que más tarde jugarían, por el momento él estaba por demás dispuesto a ir a la cama a dormir.

X:x:X:x

La rubia estaba en el baño de abajo admirándose en el espejo, tenía puesto un vestidito blanco entallado, con escote profundo, el contorno era rojo, el largo era más alto que medio muslo, sobre la cabeza llevaba una cofia blanca con una cruz roja enfrente, en lo bajo del escote coronaba un gran moño rojo enfatizando el escote, llevaba unos tacones blancos y unas medias a medio muslo bancas con listones rojos y unos coquetos moñitos rojos para completar el atuendo, se había maquillado ligeramente y en la boca se había puesto un nada sutil gloss rojo brillante, a su muy humilde opinión se veía sexy.

Fue a la cocina a calentar en el microondas una botellita de aceita que tenía preparada y puso lo que tenía ya preparado en una bandeja y taran, estaba lista para asistir a un paciente reticente que tenía en su habitación. A ver si no la corría a patadas de lo enfadado que estaba, ella haría su mayor esfuerzo por conseguir la atención del pelinegro.

X:x:X:x

Darién estaba acostado boca abajo, oyó abrirse la puerta y a la rubia acercarse, respiro profundamente para hablar con ella, seguro estaría molesta y era su culpa, así que le tocaba ser paciente y contentarla y de preferencia antes de irse a dormir.

Se volteó y se quedó de piedra y con la boca abierta, frente a él con una bandeja en las manos estaba una rubia pecadora, se veía más que hermosa, se veía violable, apetecible, comestible. Miro de arriba abajo, desde la cofia blanca sobre su cabeza hasta las puntas de sus zapatos blancos y sintió como una parte de su anatomía despertaba de un tirón a la vida. Adiós cansancio, adiós dolor.

—Buenas noches sr, Chiba –dijo tímidamente el rubio tormento—. Vengo a darle su medicina con un poco de té. –Le sonrió tímidamente bajando la mirada avergonzada, dejo la bandeja en el buró y le acerco una taza—. Es un té de tila para que pueda dormir bien y un paracetamol para el dolor muscular. –le susurro con una pequeña vocecita dulce.

La rubia se inclinó para dejar la bandeja sobre el buró y el pelinegro pudo ver como la minúscula falda trepaba un poco más por sus desnudas piernas y su redondeadas nalgas, vio un destello de un bikini de encaje blanco y se perdió en su visión, retuvo de golpe el aire y se perdió en la imagen delante de él, el baño había ayudado a aliviar el cansancio pero la rubia frente a él tenía el poder de hacer que olvidara hasta su propio nombre. Por inercia alargo la mano para tomar la taza y la palma de la otra mano para tomar la pastilla que la rubia le ofrecía.

—Ande tome la pastilla, le ayudara a dormir mucho mejor. –le sonrió dulcemente, Darién se sambutió la pastilla y tomo un trago de té caliente y tosió rápidamente al quemarse—. Sr. Chiba con cuidado, está caliente. —Lo amonesto quitándole rápidamente y dejando la taza en el buró.

Darién siguió tosiendo y se atraganto con su mismo aire al ver nuevamente esas coquetas braguitas blancas, serena inmediatamente se sentó a un lado de la cama y le palmeo la desnuda espalda.

—Tenga cuidado, no queremos aumentar asfixia a sus malestares. –le sobo levemente la espalda, ayudo al pelinegro a recostarse boca abajo nuevamente.

Darién seguía con la boca abierta, la rubia quería matarlo. Se dejó acostar y sintió como la rubia se levantó de su lado y alargo la mano para evitar que se fuera.

—Sr Chiba, esa mano. –le dio una palmadita para evitar que la tocara.

—Srita. enfermera. –Se quejó Darién con la voz torturada por la excitación—. No se vaya.

—Yo creí que no podía mover ni un musculo debido al cansancio. –Le recordó y Darién volvió a alargar la mano cuando se paró junto a él para agarrar uno de sus muslos—. Quieto ahí. –le volvió a dar en la mano con una risita.

—Ya me siento mucho mejor. –le dijo volviendo a alargar la mano y acariciando la franja de piel descubierta entre la falda y la media.

—Esa mano. –lo volvió a amonestar dándole un golpe más severo—. Quédese quieto como esta. –esquivo su traviesa mano, Darién se quejó al tenerla fuera de alcance.

Serena caminaba hacia el baño, Darién volteo la cara hacia ella y se le fue la sangre del cerebro hacia el sur, la rubia se veía despampanante, el color blanco hacia resaltar su belleza, ese trajecito marcaba sus curvas de una forma que le robaba el aliento, la rubia regreso a los pocos segundos, traía una toalla con ella, se acercó a donde él estaba acostado.

—Sr Chiba si me permite –le dijo empujándolo para hacerlo a un lado—. Necesitamos que se recueste sobre esta toallita. –lo animo empujándolo un poco más.

—Mmm… —Darién dudaba—. No creo que…

—Por favor, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. –ínsito la rubia más insistente y apremiándolo con la punta del zapato sobre el piso, esto hizo que Darién recorriera esa pierna al completo.

Darién se sonrojo al verse descubierto admirando el panorama, de repente amaba el uniforme de las enfermeras, bueno no de todas, ese en específico. No queriendo se fue haciendo a un lado para que la enfermera pusiera la toalla donde se tenía que recostar, y al volver a acostarse dio un buen vistazo de la tienda de campaña que ahora estaba al frente de su ropa interior, vio a serena sonreír engreídamente y sin disimulo le mostro su estado antes de volver a su posición boca abajo sobre la toalla, quejándose un poco en el proceso.

—Ahora procederemos a su tratamiento para su mal. –Darién la miro con malicia y Serena rápidamente se corrigió—. No a ese mal –Darién resoplo decepcionado—. A su cansancio –aclaro la rubia.

—Ya no estoy cansado. –asevero Darién intentando incorporarse, Serena lo detuvo.

—No era eso lo que decía hacia unos minutos. –le recordó la rubia junto a él.

—Cambie de opinión. –nuevamente se incorporó para acariciar su pierna sobre la suave media blanca—. Siento mis energías renovadas. –Serena lo miro con la ceja arqueada—. Esa pastillita hace milagros.

—Pero si no le di viagra Sr Chiba. –le recrimino la rubia y Darién estallo en carcajadas.

—No soy tan viejo como aparento señorita. –seguía con su mano y la rubia seguía esquivándolo.

—Estese quieto o tendré que ir a quejarme con mis superiores. –lo amonesto saliendo de su alcance.

—Yo solo soy un paciente indefenso. –le dio su mejor sonrisa y Serena rodo los ojos.

—Dese la vuelta y quédese quieto. –lo volvió a amonestar.

Darién obedeció mas por curiosidad por saber que haría ahora esa irresistible y mandona enfermera, la sintió moverse cerca y sintió como un chorrito caliente caía sobre su espalda. Se levantó por la impresión pero fue forzado a regresar a su posición original.

—Abajo. –Amonesto la rubia—. Quédese quieto. –La sintió más cerca—. Disfrute… —le susurró al oído, Darien gimió al sentirla tan cerca, su cabello rosaba su espalda desnuda.

Darién sintió las manos de la rubia esparciendo el líquido caliente sobre su piel, sentía la textura aceitosa, de repente le llego el aroma de sándalo, muy tenue pero le gusto, se acomodó mejor, esto se ponía interesante.

Serena comenzó a masajear sus hombros, iba ejerciendo presión conforme los músculos de Darién se contraían y la relajaba la presión cuando Darién se quejaba de dolor, pobrecito tenía la espalda toda contracturada y llena de nudos de estrés por el cansancio. Masajeo su espalda completa y el suspiraba de placer conforme pasaba sus manos sobre sus cansados músculos, el pelinegro volteo la cabeza de lado para darle más acceso a su cuerpo, después la rubia procedió con sus brazos y manos, el pelinegro gimió de placer y esto hacia que la temperatura de la rubia fuera subiendo pero al parecer el pelinegro parecía no notarlo, suspiró frustrada.

Le despertó de su estado aletargado para hacerlo quitarse el pantalón de pijama, cosa que Darién se quejó porque estaba disfrutando del masaje, una vez quitado el estorbo, pasó a masajear las platas de sus pies, pantorrillas, piernas y muslos, a este paso la que se estaba cansando era ella y no tenía signos del pelinegro más que los suaves quejidos y gemidos que salían de él mientras continuaba con el masaje.

Una vez terminada la parte posterior del pelinegro se preparó para que el chico se diera vuelta, no había obtenido su objetivo pero mínimo estaba haciendo sentir mejor al pobre hombre, con una mueca se levantó del costado de la cama para hacerlo volverse y poder continuar con el resto del masaje.

— ¿Podría voltearse sr Chiba? –pidió meneándolo del hombro y el chico gimió al ser despertado de su letargo.

Darién solo gimió y se dio la vuelta sobre la cama, al verlo a los ojos estos estaban soñolientos y tenían nublada la visión por el sueño, ella se enterneció y acaricio suavemente su mejilla con la mano, él le sonrió tiernamente y se acomodó boca arriba y serena sonrió feliz de vuelta, su interés seguía ahí, miro hacia el sur de su cuerpo y su erección aun continuaba ahí, eso la puso feliz, era hora de jugar.

Darién se acomodó y espero pacientemente a que el masaje continuara, esta vez la rubia se alejó de la cabecera y comenzó con el masaje de las piernas, él la veía muy interesado, en esa posición podía ver claramente el escote y bajo este un muy coqueto bra con moñitos blancos adornándolos, se olvidó rápidamente del letargo y puso toda su atención en esa enfermera tan pero tan eficiente.

La rubia de reojo veía la atención que ponía sobre ella su muy dispuesto paciente, se había colocado una almohada bajo la cabeza para poder ver mejor y su atención no la tenían sus manos, no señor, estaba sobre su muy sugerente escote. Ella podría mostrarle más. Se inclinó un poco más para mejorar la vista y estaba segura que el gemidito que soltó el pelinegro no había sido gracias a sus habilidades en el masaje.

Una vez terminada su labor en sus piernas, Darién estaba esperanzado por que continuara unos centímetros más arriba pero al parecer la señorita enfermera tenía otros planes porque se dirigió al brazo que tenía más cercano, el suspiro frustrado, tan bueno que se ponía el masajito y ella lo arruinaba todo, sentía su masculinidad a punto de explotar y pidiendo a gritos un poco de atención de esas manos aceitosas, pero no, esa mujer estaba ahí para torturarlo. Frunció la boca lleno de frustración.

Serena atenta a sus reacciones quito de su camino la mano que ya había sido tratada y de un movimiento se subió sobre él, se acomodó sobre sus abdominales, este gesto sorprendió a Darién y rápidamente la miro con sus ojos encendidos en deseo, Serena le sonrió con lo que según ella era una sonrisa inocente y se hecho un poquito más de aceite en las palmas de sus manos y comenzó a masajear sus pectorales.

Darién siseo entre dientes, no solo por sentir su tacto en su pecho, ni por la sensación de tenerla encima sino por la visión de esa diosa de blanco sobre él. Podía ver claramente su ropa interior blanca, sus piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, sus pechos apretujados dentro del minúsculo vestido, su sonrisa lobuna. Ella estaba ahí para matarlo. Dirigió sus manos a cada pierna de ella y comenzó a acariciar hasta donde llegaban sus manos, Serena se reía divertida.

—Basta sr Chiba. –Le reprimía divertida intentando contener sus exploradoras manos—. Quito ahí. –Amonesto cuando estas comenzaron a vagar por sus muslos—. Manos justo aquí. –le instruyo al ponerlas sobre la cama al lado de su cuerpo.

—Es tan injusto. –se quejó el pelinegro haciendo pucheros.

—Lo acusare de acoso. –le amenazo seriamente sin dejar de mover sus tentadoras manos por su pecho.

Darién la sorprendió con un movimiento rápido y la jalo hacia su pecho, al tenerla cerca comenzó a devorar su boca, no le dio tiempo ni para terminar de gritar por la sorpresa, se apodero de su boca, sus manos viajaron a su espalda y a su nuca para mantenerla donde él quería, la beso de forma demandante, apasionadamente, su beso fue profundo y exigente, la soltó cuando la sintió jadear por aire.

—Mmm… cereza. –comento al probar con la lengua el gloss que la rubia se había puesto antes. Con el pulgar se limpió el labial del labio inferior—. Pero me temo que queda mejor en ti que en mí. –le dijo divertido al ver la cara ultrajada de la rubia.

—Es usted un abusivo. –le golpeo el pecho con una mano y le frunció el ceño—. No habrá más masaje. –se quejó y cruzo los brazos sobre su prominente pecho.

—Tiene razón señorita Tsukino, no habrá más masaje.

Volvió por ella para atraerla nuevamente hacia él y devorar su apetecible boca, esta vez Serena estaba preparada y gimió de satisfacción, sentía las manos del pelinegro por su cuerpo, recorriéndola exigentemente, su tacto era rudo, necesitado, se sentía sus ganas de arrancarle la ropa, le regreso el beso de igual manera, ataco a su vez su exigente boca, peleo con su lengua por el dominio del beso.

Darién no tardo en dirigir sus manos a sus apetecibles piernas cubiertas con la fina tela de las medias y comenzó a recorrerlas de arriba a abajo, si ella podía torturarlo, él también podía hacerlo, serene tenía sus manos sobre sus pectorales para tener un poco de soporte, gimió en el beso llena de satisfacción, al fin podían tener un poco de acción y jugar como ella quería.

Darién termino el beso y se dedicó a acariciar sus piernas y a recrear su pupila con ella, serena se enderezo y la dejo admirarla, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y zafó uno a uno los pasadores que tenían en su lugar la cofia, Darién la veía más que admirado, cuando iba a desabrochar el vestido él le detuvo las manos evitándolo.

—No, así déjalo, te quiero tener así. –le dijo antes de enderezarse y atacar su cuello con sus labios, Serena gimió presa de las corrientes eléctricas que corrían su piel gracias al toque del hombre bajo ella—. Te quiero tal y como estas. –mordió ligeramente su mentón y Serena gimió más fuerte.

—Pero… —Serena gimoteaba entre mordida y mordida—. ¿No que no querías jugar? –le pregunto medio en broma y medio enserio.

—El baño y un masaje hacen milagros.—le dijo el pelinegro antes de enterrar el rostro entre sus pechos confinados, el sujetador los hacia más prominentes—. Estas me encantan. –Le dijo tomándolos con sus manos—. Son perfectas. –beso primero uno y luego el otro—. Mis hermosas chicas. –propago más besos.

— ¿Sus chicas sr Chiba? –le pregunto Serena arqueando la ceja divertida dejándose hacer.

—No interrumpa señorita enfermera, tengo una plática seria con mis preciosidades. –le dio ligeros mordisquitos a sus simas y Serena gimoteo y se restregó contra él con más insistencia.

—Darién… —gimió la rubia jalando su negro cabello.

—Sr Chiba para usted. –le dijo conteniendo la risa, serena le entrecerró los ojos enfadada.

— ¿Ósea cómo? –Se apartó de su agarre y cruzo los brazos sobre sus pechos doloridos—. Me manoseas y ahora quieres que le hable de usted. –le dijo divertida al ver la cara de asombro de Darién al separarlo de sus preciosas chicas.

Por contestación Darién ataco nuevamente su boca, con sus manos sostuvo su cabeza para profundizar su beso y evitar que la rubia se negara a su toque, cuando la sintió profundizar el beso y relajarse, soltó su férreo agarre y dirigió su atención a esos muslos abiertos que lo estaban volviendo loco, jalo los moñitos rojos en lo alto de las medias.

—Voy a soñar con ellos. –les dio un tirón y los soltó, el sonido del golpe de la media contra la piel de la rubia lo divirtió—. Son tan sexys. –mordisque sus labios ahora rojos por sus besos.

—Sabía que le agradarían. –Le sonrió coqueta acomodándose mejor sobre él para hacer presión sobre sus sexos, gimieron al unísono—. Son bonitos. –gimió cuando el pelinegro subió mas sus manos por sus piernas.

—Toda tú me está volviendo loco. –le dijo presa de la pasión y busco su boca nuevamente.

Mientras se besaban, el pelinegro subía más y más las manos, serena sintió sus dedos en el contorno de sus bragas blancas, ella se acercó más pero Darién alejo sus manos y ella lo miro de mala manera.

—Oye… —se quejó.

—Tú me quitaste a mis preciosas. –Le miro igual, Serena refunfuño y como castigo comenzó a restregarse más fuertemente contra su miembro y ahora Darién gruño y Serena se detuvo—. No… —Darién se movió pero ella se levantó un poco para limitar el contacto.

Darién volvió a jalarla para un beso devastador para hacer olvidar a la rubia su venganza y así poder obtener un poco de lo que estaba encima suyo. Serena se volvió a perder en el beso, con una mano jalaba el cabello del pelinegro y con la otra encajaba sus uñas sobre su pectoral, esto hacia que Darién se encendiera más si era posible.

Una vez con la rubia entretenida en otra cosa, regreso sus manos al inicio de su braga y la acaricio sobre este, la encontró húmeda y ambos gimieron en el contacto, Serena se restregó más contra él y el profundizo más sus caricias, la bonita braguita comenzaba a estorbarle, quiso deslizarla por las piernas de la rubia pero para eso tenían que separarse y eso jamás, tenía a una amazona encima y no estaba dispuesto a perderla, dirigió sus manos al costado de la rubia y con un jalón se deshizo de un lado y sonrió dentro de su beso, al parecer la rubia ni cuenta se dio, paso al otro costado e hizo el mismo movimiento y adiós estorbo, acaricio con sus dedos el sexo libre de obstáculos de la rubia y esta rompió el beso para soltar un ronco gemido, no se separó de él, sentía su aliento sobre su cara y esto lo tenía a mil, ella era sensual sin siquiera proponérselo.

—Estas tan mojada. –gimió junto a su boca y la volvió a devorar con otro beso.

—Para ti. –le dijo moliendo su sexo sobre su mano exploradora.

—Solo para mí. –Le recordó jalando su cabello con la otra mano para que lo mirara a los ojos—. Solo yo y nadie más. –le dijo posesivo dejando de acariciarla y mirándola a los ojos para enfatizar sus palabras.

—Aja… —gimió ella cerrando los ojos por el placer, se movió sobre él para que el pelinegro retomara sus caricias.

—Eres mía –le recordó y jalo su cabello para que lo mirara—. De nadie más. –le decía posesivo y haciendo sus caricias más certeras—. Dilo. –le exigió volviendo a detener sus carisias para que ella le diera lo que quería.

—Eres tan pesado. –se quejó la rubia haciendo pucheros, movía lentamente sus caderas sobre él, el pelinegro frunció el ceño al no recibir lo que quería—. Ok. Eres mío. –le sonrió y siguió moviéndose pero el detuvo sus caderas—. Oye…. –se quejó inmediatamente.

—Dilo o dejamos de jugar. –le amenazo y al saberla tan cerca del cielo la movió un poco sobre él y Serena gimió roncamente—. Anda… son solo dos palabras. –la movía sobre el con más insistencia.

—Soy tuya. –Le dijo rendida, quería su orgasmo—. No te detengas –pidió en un gemidito que derritió a Darién, a él le sonó como un maullidito.

—Mía gatita…

La beso con ansia, permitió que consiguiera su orgasmo con sus caricias mientras devoraba su boca, él estaba a punto de una combustión interna pero verla ella en el clímax era un deleite, la beso tiernamente mientras ella descendía del cielo, recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro y le acaricio el cabello, ella gemía débilmente, le gustaba que el pelinegro la apapachara y la acurrucara.

—Mmm, eso fue… —le beso las mejillas dulcemente.

El pelinegro acariciaba de arriba abajo su espalda, sentía su piel febril y ansiaba su contacto y ella leyéndole el pensamiento comenzó a recorrerlo con sus labios, beso su boca, su mandíbula, su cuello, fue bajando a su pecho, su abdomen, jugo con su ombligo, siguió hacia el sur y el no pudo hacer otra cosa que disfrutar y dejarse hacer, ella pasaba sus labios, su lengua, sus manos, sus uñas por su cuerpo y él agradecía cada toque con un ronco gemido y contoneo de su cuerpo.

Cuando la rubia llego al elástico de los bóxer mordisqueo la piel alrededor de este y Darién gimió desesperado por más, ella jalo hacia abajo y fue deshaciéndose de la molesta prenda, el pelinegro gruño entre dientes al sentirse libre del confinamiento y gruño apropiadamente cuando sintió el aliento de la chica sobre su febril piel, serena jugueteo con él un rato y esto desespero al pelinegro.

—Por favor nena… —gimió frustrado—. Estoy en llamas. –le dijo entre dientes.

Ella decidió terminar con su tormento y paso su lengua húmeda por toda la extensión de su virilidad y el apretó los dientes y su agarre en las sabanas presa de la sensación, Serena se rio entre dientes en su tarea, Darién podía ser tan predecible, tomo con su mano el duro miembro y lo introdujo en su boca, Darién gemía sin vergüenza, le encantaba lo que la chica le hacía, la rubia comenzó a lamer, a succionar y a jugar con su lengua sobre su dura masculinidad, él jadeo inmerso en el placer que la chica le propinaba, su boca era el cielo y él estaba llegando tan rápido al nirvana pero de repente ella se detuvo y el gimió frustrado.

—Espera no te detengas. –le suplico gimiendo, estaba tan cerca.

—Si te corres, se acaba le juego. –le guiño el ojo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Darién jalo de los brazos a la rubia y volvió a ponerla a horcajadas sobre él, la beso desesperadamente, un beso húmedo, profundo, rudo, necesitado, ambos jadearon por aire sobre sus bocas.

—Móntame. –le pidió el pelinegro entre gemidos restregándose contra ella—. Te necesito. —Le dijo al sentirla caliente y húmeda sobre él.

—Yo también te necesito. –le dijo la rubia acomodándose sobre él.

Darién sostuvo su miembro con una mano y la guio con la otra mientras Serena se recargaba sobre él con las manos en sus pectorales, la chica comenzó a descender poco a poco y ambos jadearon al sentirse unidos al fin, Serena se quedó inmóvil sobre él, disfrutando de las sensaciones de tenerlo llenándola, estirándola. Darién dirigió inmediatamente sus manos a sus senos dentro del confín de su vestido, los masajeo mientras Serena se movía lentamente sobre él.

—Más –pidió el pelinegro—. Cabálgame –exigió con una mano sobre su cadera para dirigir sus movimientos.

Serena le dio rienda suelta a la pasión, subía y bajaba sobre él, giraba sus caderas, lo apretaba y él repartía caricias sobre el cuerpo de la chica, amaso sus senos, acaricio de arriba abajo sus muslos, se incorporó y mordisqueo su cuello y mentón, la beso a conciencia, ella le hecho los brazos al cuello y lo cabalgo como él le había pedido, Darién dirigió su mano a donde estaban unidos y comenzó a acariciarla al ritmo que la penetraba, estaba llegando tan rápido al orgasmo y quería que ella llegara con él, Serena gimió roncamente en su oído y eso lo encendió mas.

—Vente conmigo. –le pidió intensificando sus caricias.

—Estoy tan cerca… —gimió la rubia en su oído.

Darién intensifico sus caricias y Serena el ritmo sobre él, de repente la presión que tenían dentro de su cuerpo se rompió y ambos exploraron en un grito con el nombre de su pareja en sus labios, Darién la jalo para un beso tierno, dulce, lento, tratando de regresar poco a poco a la tierra.

El pelinegro se recostó nuevamente sobre la cama para recuperar el aire y se llevó con él a la rubia, esta se acurruco sobre su pecho y descanso la cabeza sobre su hombro, ambos luchaban por recuperar el aire, Darién acariciaba de arriba abajo la espalda de la rubia lentamente, ella acariciaba sus hombros y besaba el que tenía al alcance, el momento después de hacer el amor era lo mejor, todo era besos y caricias ligeras, tiernas, con el fin de poner nuevamente los pies en la tierra después de la experiencia compartida.

Serena se incorporó un poco y se recargo los brazos sobre el pecho del pelinegro, le sonrió traviesa al saber que había conseguido su objetivo, Darién negó con la cabeza y se incorporó un poco para besar su frente, ella le sonrió y beso lentamente sus labios, suspiro entre el beso y volvió a descansar sobre él.

La rubia se incorporó el todo para poder descender de él y se vio por casualidad su traje, estaba hecho un asco, todo arrugado, la falda arremangada hasta la cintura, el escote en desorden y más abierto de lo usual pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que estaba todo manchado con el aceite del masaje.

— ¡Oye! –Se quejó tratando de acomodar bien su atuendo—. Lo has arruinado. –dijo haciendo pucheros.

— ¿Yo? –pregunto incrédulo el pelinegro, detenía las manos que acomodaban la ropa de la rubia y ella le daba golpecitos en las manos para que la liberara—. Yo soy inocente. –Serena lo miro feo—. Claro que sí, tú fuiste quien interrumpió mi descanso. –le acuso.

—Por supuesto que no. –Le arrugo el ceño—. Yo solo vine a ayudarte a descansar. –le señalo el té que aun descansaba en el buró.

—Si claro –ironizo el chico—. Y más vestida así. –le arqueo la ceja.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropita? –Le pregunto la rubia al tiempo que enderezaba el moño de su escote—. Es tan bonito… —sonrió complacida—. Bueno, eraaaa –le alargo la A para enfatizar su punto.

—Sigue siendo bonito. –le miro con los ojos azules aun en llamas ante la visión rubia sobre él.

—No, lo arruinaste –lo acuso—. Lo embadurnaste de aceite –lloriqueó la rubia al señalarse completa—. Todo está arruinado y era tan bonito –hizo pucheros.

—Te comprare otro igual. –Serena lo miro frunciendo el ceño—. Muchos –le aclaro, la rubia sonrió feliz pero su sonrisa murió rápidamente.

— ¡Rompiste mis bragas! –Lo acuso cuando se estaba bajando de él para quitarse el traje y las vio tiradas rotas en el piso—. Eres un salvaje –lo acoso.

—Eran un estorbo. –le sonrió sin perder un detalle de como la rubia comenzaba a desnudarse.

—Pero esas me gustaban. –Lloriqueo nuevamente y le golpeo un hombro—. Acabaras con mi ropa. –le acuso nuevamente.

—No tengo problemas en que andes desnuda. –le guiño un ojo.

—Si claro, como no eres tú el que andará por la vida sin ropa. –lo acuso—. Andaré por la calle como dios me trajo al mundo.

—Eso jamás. –Le aseguro Darién—. Eres mía. –la jalo para tenerla otra vez sobre su pecho y besándola demandantemente.

—Y regresa el señor de las cavernas. –Serena rodo los ojos y se alejó de su agarre—. Eres tan exagerado.

Se dio la vuelta para que el pelinegro bajara el cierre del vestido, Darién la ayudo y se acomodó en la cama para admirar a la rubia quitándose la ropa, la vio ir al closet, sacar un camisón violeta y regresar a su lado de la cama, se sacó el vestido, se quitó el sostén y se puso el camisón y unas bragas nuevas, se sentó en la cama para sacarse las medias y los zapatos y todo lo dejo a un lado de la cama, lista le sonrió y Darién se hizo a un lado y le abrió las mantas y los brazos para que ella se acomodara junto a él, la arropo y la abrazo estrechamente, ella descanso su cabeza en su pecho y el beso el tope de su cabeza y suspiro feliz.

—Vamos a dormir. –Serena bostezo y se acomodó más cerca de Darién.

— Te saliste con la tuya. –Le dijo riéndose y serena se incorporó para verlo con la ceja arqueada—. Terminamos jugando. –le beso la frente.

—Eso fue tu culpa. –ella inmediatamente se defendió—. Yo solo venía a darte un té, un paracetamol y un pequeño masajito.

—Si claro… —ironizo el pelinegro—. Siempre logras lo que quieres.

—Obviamente. –le sonrió y beso en la mandíbula—. Te conseguí a ti. –Darién negó con la cabeza pero la abrazo más estrechamente.

•·.·´¯`·.·• ✿ • S & D • ✿ •·.·´¯`·.·•

Esdpero que les haya gustado, me emocione tanto escribiendo que lo hice en un par de días, no olviden su review, besos a todas, nos leemos pronto.

_**Salyluna**_

14 / Octubre / 2014


End file.
